Couples (and singles) getaway
by TCBN
Summary: (first book in madness trilogy) The famous south park boys and their significant others reunite at a couple's retreat where Sam(oc) and Alex(oc) work. The island witnesses missed signals, affairs, suicide, budding romance, revenge, contemplating children and more. (straight pairings) Guest oc: Annabelle from demonlord500 (ideas by demonlord and written by me)
1. Chapter 1 (epilogue)

There was an island an hour away from the mainland California. This island was dedicated to acting as a couple's retreat. Sam was the new worker there, only there for about two months. Alex had worked there herself for a year already. They welcomed in people in various forms of relationships from ancient old crows to newly minted girlfriend and boyfriend. The next crowd was a whole new story. The island was now full of students arriving for a school reunion vacation.

Sam and Alex, among various other staffers waved as the boat skidded to a halt and its passengers wobbled off. A fat man with stubble ran over and grabbed the complimentary drink off the tray Alex held, hungrily slurping.

"Hey" someone purred, wild blonde hair ruffled in the wind

"Welcome" Alex smiled

"That was Cartman. I'm Kenny" Kenny smiled, eyes pointing firmly south.

"Hi" Alex shuffled, lifting the tray to block his view

Sam moved his own tray to the others.

"This is such a lovely honeymoon location!" the girl with bushy blonde hair squealed

"Yes, our treat!" a man with violently frizzy red hair beamed down to his new wife

"Look the red staffer looks all uncomfortable" the blonde laughed

"Kenny, stop leering!" the red head snapped

"No I wasn't, Kyle!" Kenny snapped, flipping them off, "If I can't leer at Bebe, let me leer at others!"

"Oh that's Bebe?" Alex whispered to her friend

"Yup" Sam shrugged

More people got off the boat. A couple with black hair and blue eyes were deep in an argument, they even ignored the drinks on the trays. The boy shoved the girl over.

"You're bossy, Wendy!" boy shouted

"Shut up, Stan!" girl snapped

"Look, we're on an island lets make the most of it, huh?" Stan snarled

"Whatever" Wendy sauntered off

The last two off the boat were two girls that quietly took the drinks and smiled a greeting.

"Hi, what is your name?" brunette asked

"Karen, Kenny's sister. This is Annabelle"

The quiet one silently waved and walked off with Karen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, stop, stop, stop!" someone laughed from behind door twenty-five

"What's wrong?" another voice asked

"It's… hang on" the first voice trailed off

Sam wasn't sure if to leave the room service dinner on the floor or knock. He was getting an increasing urge to knock, drop the food and bolt. Lifting the plate to his nose, he took a sniff. Lamb chops and lots of gravy n' rice. There, in another bowl was a large platter of chocolate.

_Who in their right mind orders melted chocolate for dessert?_ Sam had asked the chef

_Other people _the chef dumped the tray on Sam, _like these people _

A brief shuffling around caused Sam to freeze. Something deep inside Sam's brain was madly pressing the button for Sam's legs to run or hands to fly to his ears. Just as Sam was about to step back, dump the food and flee, he heard the loudest- That was not Wendy. That was some other girl's voice! Sam stood frozen, clutching the tray, clenching fingers in rhythm to the trampoline on the other side of the door, with the base of someone who was most definitely not Wendy, screaming. Lifting a knuckle, he peeled back his cheeks to present a white teethed smile and knocked.

Stan opened the door, in his white hotel robe.

"Hello?" Stan blinked, glancing at the man breaking a sweat as he stood before him.

"Room service" the man smiled, lifting the tray

"Oh yes, thank you so much!" Stan gratefully took the dinner tray

"Have a.." Stan watched the man peer over his shoulder, "..Interesting evening"

"Yes, thanks" Stan grinned and slammed the door.

"Was that room service?" Karen sat up, cuddling the duvet around her

"Yep" Stan grinned, "dinner is served…"

Stan leapt onto the bed, ignoring the receding footsteps on the other side of that door.

Sam laughed wryly as his friend remarked about his sweaty look.

"You must be unfit" the girl laughed, brown eyes laughing brutally

"Actually" Sam lifted an eyebrow as he slid behind the front desk, "They were getting it down"

"Oh!" she snorted in laughter, "You had to deliver dinner in the middle of-"

"Yes" Sam rolled his eyes, "It's not like I walked in and started watching with my jaw hanging below the hundredth layer of hell"

"And your pants?" she teased

"No, Alex-" Sam coughed his laughter, "The weird part… I didn't recognize the… woman in there"

"Huh?" Alex blinked, "Course you wouldn't! You only saw her for two minutes"

"Yeah, it's just that-" Sam snapped his jaw shut when someone with dark black hair and massive blue eyes walked to them.

"Hello" she smiled

"Hello Wendy" Alex chirped, glancing at the check book

"I would like to please make a booking for tomorrow night?" Wendy smiled

"Oh sure!" Alex danced her long fingers on the computer before her, "What time?"

"Seven" Wendy blinked, "for two"

"Alright" Alex smiled, "I'll let the restaurant downstairs know"

"Thanks" Wendy waved a glittering fingernail laden hand and danced off to the lifts.

"Alex-" Sam reddened

"Just don't get involved" Alex shrugged, waving a long fingered hand

"B- but" Sam blinked, "She-"

"Don't be a saint" Alex smiled, whipping her head back to the front when a man with ruffled blonde hair walked to them.

"Hey" he grinned, watching Alex look through the checkbook for a minute too long.

"Hi, Kenny, what can we do for you?" Sam smiled, feeling the urge to avert Kenny's eyes to his own, away from his left, forty degrees south, where they originally were.

"Could you possibly stock movies?" Kenny waved a hairy hand, "you know… for.."

"It's a couple's resort" Sam deadpanned

"Okay" Kenny shrugged, "what about movies for _couples_?"

Sam resisted the urge to say _soundtrack of room twenty-five! _

"What's the most… relevant movie for my needs?" Kenny asked

"Your pants" Sam snorted, thumping the desk to keep himself from rolling on the floor in hysterics

"I'm sorry, but the most skin visible in a movie in this island is Harry Potter" Alex deadpanned

"Come again?" Kenny blinked

"You know in the last movie." Sam spoke up "There's a scene when Harry hallucinates his best friends… well… ya know… because of the sword. Ron hallucinates spiders and um… Harry hallucinates-"

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Kenny swiped the DVD from Sam's hand and fled.

"I don't think Harry Potter even managed to piss off a Mormon since they're so well covered" Alex giggled

"Well, it got him out of our faces" Sam shrugged

Alex sighed, stifling her laughter, watching as Sam sorted the day's papers into the filing draws.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny sat, eating from a bag of Doritos, watching a game between the Hurricanes and some other team he had never heard of. Kyle and Bebe sat on the other couch, discussing their future. Sam walked in and refreshed the beer cooler, occasionally glancing at the score on the screen.

"Hey, bar keep!" Kenny snapped a finger, "toss me a beer with the highest alcohol content!"

"They're all 1.3 standard drinks, Kenny" Sam replied

"Well, I'd like something strong" Kenny said

"I'll check the bar" Sam stood and walked out to the bar area where Alex was busily wiping the counter.

Stan sat on a barstool. Hand clasped around a half finished whiskey glass, eyes cast down, watching the ice melt.

"Sleepless night?" Sam asked, standing behind the counter

"Mh" Stan grunted, sipping from the glass

"You know" Sam grinned, "if we were to squeeze out all the bed sheets from each bedroom in this resort, we'd fill up a whole sperm bank"

"Huh?" Stan glanced up, "the hell do you mean"

"Especially room twenty-five" Sam deadpanned, topping up Stan's whiskey.

"Oh" Stan reddened, "sorry you had to hear… that…"

"No mind, I'm used to it…" Sam waved the topic off

"WHAT!" Wendy sat down beside Stan, "sorry but WHAT room twenty-fove! That's our room!"

"Um-" Sam took the whiskey bottle and a fresh glass of ice and left, "I'll leave you two"

Alex and Sam moved back to the games room where Sam filled Kenny a glass of whiskey. They all could hear the arguing from this room.

Wendy slowly pulled the glass from Stan's grasp, furious.

"What am I hearing?" Wendy seethed

"Nothing!" Stan looked up

"You were in our room with another woman?" Wendy scowled

"He meant with you and me" Stan quietly said

"We haven't even done it yet in that room!" Wendy snapped

"I-" Stan croaked, cut off

"I saw that fucking bill this morning" Wendy growled, "TWO meals and chocolate!?"

"I was hungry" Stan whispered

"DON'T you LIE TO ME!" Wendy screeched, voice echoing

"Hm?" Karen walked up to the duo, placing a hand on his shoulder "what's wrong?"

"What?" Wendy blinked at Karen, shaking, "I'm speaking to my husband, please leave"

"Oh-" Karen froze, "this is your wife?"

"Yes!" Wendy shouted yanking Karen's hand away from Stan

"He's with me" Karen said calmly

"I was planning to tell you" Stan murmured to Wendy, "after the holiday"

"YOU knew about this! How long has this been going on!" Wendy shook

"Two years" Stan stood up, "I'm leaving you for Karen"

"What" Wendy rasped, sitting down, shattered

"Goodbye, Wendy" Stan led Karen away, arm around her

Wendy slowly turned around to the bar, covered her face and cried, bawls echoing around the now empty bar. She slowly walked outside to the gym, took and dismantled the weights cord and went outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny stared, sipping his whiskey. Everyone was silent and not breathing.

"Whoa" Bebe murmured, looking out of place

"I can't believe he would have an affair! It's not like him!" Kenny spat, "With Karen?"

"Dude! She's years younger than Stan!" Kyle gawped

"That bastard!" Kenny seethed, fingers whitening on the glass of whiskey

"It was kinda my fault" Sam murmured, "I made a joke… and uh.."

"The hell did you do!" Alex grasped Sam's arm in annoyance, "I told you not to intervene!"

"I made a joke about ….the noise from room twenty five and Wendy overheard. That's how she figured it was an affair. I didn't know it was an affair!" Sam stepped back, plying Alex's angry grip from his arm.

"I'm going to beat him up!" Kenny stood up, causing Sam to tense in horror

"Now, violence won't solve anything" Alex tried

"Shut up" Kenny waved his hand, shoving past Alex

"Wait, you've drunk too much! I think you should handle this when you're sober!" Alex screamed after him

"SHUT UP!" Kenny screamed, driving a fist forward. Sam yanked Alex backwards, watching Kenny swing violently, missing them by inches, falling over.

"You're not in the right head space" Alex said quietly

"Should I come with-" Kyle blinked as he watched Kenny stormed out the room

"Go after him!" Bebe grabbed Kyle and pushed him, "I don't want anyone to be hurt"

Something outside snapped, they all looked out the window, ignoring Kyle's footsteps.

Kyle stood outside room twenty-five and yanked the door open. Stan was screaming as Kenny angrily shook him.

"Leave him alone, dude!" Kyle ran over and yanked Kenny away

"You BASTARD!" Kenny shouted, enraged

"It wasn't supposed to be an affair!" Stan whined from the floor

"Well, I think it was! For TWO years!? WITH MY SISTER!?" Kenny roared

"Calm down" Kyle stood between his two friends

Karen entered the room, blinking back tears.

"But I was into him!" Karen whined

"HE is a married man!" Kenny snapped, yanking his arm out of Kyle's grasp

"Was" Stan cut in

"You knowingly had a boyfriend in an affair?" Kenny seethed

"Yes" Karen looked down, "Stan kept telling me he would break up with her"

"Look, I'm sorry" Stan sighed, standing up, "Now the affair isn't on. It's just me and Karen"

"No offence, Stan" Kenny shoved a thumb at Stan, "But Karen, there are much better guys than this. Guys that will treat their girls right"

"YOU should talk!" Stan snapped, shoving Kenny, "You're the definition of a womanizing, self centered, manipulating man who forever thinks with the wrong HEAD!"

"I might be a womanizer" Kenny jabbed Stan in the chest, "But at least I KNOW what's RIGHT!"

"Piss off!" Stan shoved Kenny

Kyle and Karen ran to their friends and pulled them apart.

"Stop it!" Karen cried, "Stan!"

"I can't believe that you're still with him after you KNEW that Stan was cheating not only on Wendy BUT ON YOU!" Kenny screamed, "HE CHEATED ON YOU!"

"I knew about it!" Karen squeaked, "You should talk, Kenny!"

"After this!" Kenny laughed, "I'm going to have a rethink about how _I_ treat the ladies"

Annabelle stepped inside the room, causing Kenny to whiten in fear and scream.


	5. Chapter 5

_GUEST STAR: __ANNABELLE__ FROM DEMONLORD500_

Hanging by the old apple tree that forever dropped deliciously sweet green apples on the heads of unsuspecting passer byes, there was a long winding cord dangling a forlorn figure.

"Shit" Alex looked up, frowning as Sam covered her eyes, "I won't scream. I already saw her"

"Oh" Sam pocketed his hands, looking up at Wendy swaying in the wind

"Jesus" Bebe murmured, looking at her feet

"I can't believe it escalated to this" Kyle sighed

Stan ran up to them, frantic. Everyone turned to face him.

"Guys! Annabelle's arrived!" Stan shrieked

"Uh" Kyle looked at Wendy

Stan glanced at Wendy's dead body and shrugged, "Guys!"

"Do you seriously care that little?" Kyle gasped

Stan sighed, waving his hand, "No, she was a bitch"

Everyone stared at him. Alex slowly got a ladder and Sam helped her untie the cord from the tree.

"We'll have to take this to the mainland" Alex muttered into a walkie talkie

Annabelle had Kenny tight in her grip, shaking him by the collar.

"Leave my twin brother alone!" she seethed, hot breath making Kenny suffocate

"Stan cheated on two wonderful ladies?" Kenny blinked, still pissed

"Stan was going to leave her! He just didn't want to tell her" Annabelle breathed

Kenny shoved her off, "I cannot believe you think this is perfectly OKAY!"

"Just deal with the fact" Annabelle sighed, "that your sister likes someone like that"

"Who the fuck sent you after me, huh?" Kenny snarled

"Karen did" Annabelle spat, "bitch"

Kenny rolled his eyes and backed off, "You know what? I'm just going to leave this mess"

"It's NOT a mess!" Annabelle snapped

"I'm out" Kenny walked out the door and slammed it behind him

Kenny stormed out and sat by the fireplace, fuming with rage.

"Hey Kennny!" Cartman waved a pimpled hand, "What are you doing?"

"Fucking asshole of a best friend cheated on my sister with his HUSBAND and she's fucking OKAY with it!" Kenny growled into his fists on his chin as he leaned forward.

"Oh" Cartman rubbed his bearded chin, "Can I suggest revenge?"

"I don't want to deal with it anymore" Kenny shook his head

"I can bury the girl alive, just tell me what she looks like" Cartman smiled, "they wont know who I am"

"Sure, whatever" Kenny stood to leave

Alex sat, absent-mindedly chewing a pencil, staring into space. Sam walked past and sat with her.

"Huh" Sam shrugged, "some day we had"

"If today was bad enough, imagine what tomorrow will be like" Alex laughed

"Oh the snorkeling excursion" Sam blinked

"Yep, hot on our toes, counting heads and making food and beer" Alex shrugged, "and sunburn"

Sam slowly rolled his rolling chair to her, watching her scribble something on paper.

"Today was one hectic day" Sam agreed, inching closer, suddenly able to smell her shampoo.

"Mmhmm" Alex didn't look up

Sam was just about to reach for her hand when someone cleared their throat, causing Sam to launch into a sitting position and Alex to look up at the person that cleared his throat.

"We have an early morning start. Pack the lunches and make sure that boat is fully prepped" boss said

"Yes boss" Sam and Alex said in unison

"And cut the crap between you two!" Boss shouted

"Huh?" Alex blinked, not sure what he was getting at

"-I was reaching for a pen" Sam laughed

"Keep it that way!" Boss snapped, "Staff must keep social behavior out of work"

"Yes boss" Alex said loudly

"Are you in?" Boss glared at Sam

"Yes boss" Sam smiled, ignoring Alex's giggling

When the boss stalked off, Alex turned to Sam, lips pursed and burst out laughing.

"What!?" Sam spat

"I can see your friend!" Alex laughed, gripping her side from laughter

"OH JE-" Sam dropped to the floor so the Boss wouldn't see Sam's face of utter horror and to make it look as if Alex was just laughing at Sam tripping.


	6. Chapter 6

The group sat on the boat. Everyone was enjoying themselves and fiddling with their snorkeling gear. Annabelle sat with Kenny quietly, causing him to tense up and take a swig of beer.

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me?" Annabelle spoke softly

"Because you are a terrible person?" Kenny glared

"Just because I support their love doesn't mean you-" Annabelle was cut off

"Look, why don't we just…." Kenny took a deep breath "Make a new start"

"So you're going to drop it?" she revealed her smile that spooked Kenny the hell out

"Yeah" Kenny nodded, "I'm Kenny"

"Annabelle" she smiled sweetly, snapping her goggles on

"Try not to kill anyone" Kenny murmured, jumping in the water with the others

Once everyone was in the water, Sam and Alex sat in the boat.

"I don't like this Annabelle" Sam muttered quietly

"Course you don't!" Alex laughed, "She's all for cheating spouses!"

"No, I mean there was something I read…" Sam trailed off, "a while ago. There's a vile thing slithering around snorkeling and swimming around our resort's pristine white yatch!"

"What? Read too many Stephan King books?" she laughed

"No" Sam shook his head, "That vile thing came out of a mental institute"

"What?" Alex cringed

"She's related to Stan, she's got a history" Sam trailed off as Annabelle slithered back onto the boat.

"Hello!" she cooed, creepy smile playing on her face

"Hello" Sam took out a beer bottle, "beer?"

"Oh yes please!" she clasped her hands

"You'll need an opener!" Alex shouted, throwing a beer opener his way

"Wh-" Sam looked up, seeing an object hurtle and whack him on the head, "OW!"

"Oh- sorry!" Alex swore, walking over, "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Sam rubbed his head, ignoring Annabelle's laughter from behind

"I've got a bad feeling I might have done that several times before" Alex said quietly

"What?" Sam didn't understand

"Never mind" Alex shrugged and sat, opening a beer, passing it to Sam and helping herself to one.

"Try not to kill anyone" Sam said to Alex as they clinked bottles

Annabelle got off and Karen got on.

"I HEARD you two!" she seethed

Alex and Sam froze mid breathe.

"You better keep that history quiet!" Karen scorned

"Sorry" Sam looked down

Stan climbed onto the boat.

"Huh? What's she angry about?" Stan blinked

"Alex spilt beer on me" Karen covered

"Oh" Stan glanced at Alex who shrugged in reply

"Calm it, you're already wet" Stan rolled his eyes

Everyone got onto the boat. Stan had a wide smile on his face and Karen did too.

"Can I ask for quiet on this boat please?" Stan stood up

"I can't really shut up the whales, fish, sharks, ocean, wind and the motor!" Sam laughed

"All people be silent" Stan laughed at the bad joke. Stan slowly turned to Karen, ignoring a furious scowl from Kenny, "Will you please marry me?"

Karen's reply was hardly heard over everyone's cheering, dancing and singing. Everyone hugged and congratulated Stan and Karen. Kenny simply sat on the bench, fuming.

"You okay?" Kyle sat with his friend

"I'm fine. Actually No I am Not!" Kenny snapped, "I can't believe this is happening. How can people let this happen?"

Kyle shrugged, "I think that's just how people are"

Kenny sighed, tensing up once again as Annabelle shot him a twinkling, creepy as fuck smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabelle and Kenny were fighting near the kitchen area. They were both shouting and swearing, moving hands and just plain screaming.

"It's a bad idea!" Kenny snapped, crossing his arms, "You have any idea what you're talking about!?"

"Yes, in fact I do!" Annabelle retorted, storming off, Kenny hot on her heels

"I won't dare let you get away with this" Kenny spoke

"Why are YOU the only one who isn't okay with this?" Annabelle shouted

"BECAUSE ITS BULLSHIT!" Kenny screamed

Annabelle just sighed and grabbed him by the collar furious.

"Stay out of it, asshole" Annabelle snarled, shoving him into a room that was freakishly cold.

"YOU-" Kenny stood to throw an insult when a massive iron door slammed shut in his face, causing Kenny to barrel backwards and fall over, shivering violently from the cold, the sound of a lock latching echoed in the room.

"Let me out of here!" Kenny screamed, "Help!"

"Too bad!" a voice tinkled as footsteps receding

"Creep" Kenny muttered, looking around at the boxed food and drinks surrounding him. He realized he was in a cool room.

"Help!" Kenny tried, hugging his knees

Somewhere else in the resort, someone grabbed the small of Sam's back by the shirt and yanked him backwards.

"The fuck did you say about my fiancé's best friend!?" Stan's voice boomed in Sam's ear

"Nothing!" Sam screamed, dropping fresh towels he was carrying

"Bullshit" Stan whispered, letting him go

"I didn't say ANYTHING!" Sam cried, shaking in fear

"Is that so?" Stan lifted an eyebrow

"I-" Sam faltered as Stan balled a bony fist and swiped Sam on the jaw, hand gripping him by his collar, "AH!"

Stan repeatedly swiped a left hook over and over, watching as a black eye, a bruise on his cheek and a nosebleed started to form.

"What did you say!" Stan roared, "Karen said you INSULTED Annabelle"

"She came from a mental house!" Sam shrieked, flinching as Stan swiped a hard fist, causing a fountain of blood to explode as a molar careened from Sam's mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Sam screamed, grabbing for Stan's punching fist

"WHAT IS YOURS?" Stan screamed, giving one final bloody blow and throwing him down to the floor in a whimpering pulp.

"Don't speak to me again" Stan walked away, dusting his hands, "Or about Annabelle"

Alex opened the kitchen freezer to see a half conscious figure on the floor.

"What the hell?" Alex walked over and knelt beside Kenny who had his teeth chattering.

"Fucking- bastard- Jesus it's f-f-freezing in here" Kenny shivered

"Someone lock you in here?" Alex shivered herself as she helped Kenny up

"Fuck- yes- c-cold!" Kenny leaned towards Alex, feeling stiff

Alex froze, tenderly putting an arm around him "was it Annabelle?"

Kenny slowly nodded, "Y- yes"

Alex frowned, "Oh"

"Thank- y- you" Kenny tried to smile, "u- usually it's me wearing t-the superhero- c-costume"

Alex chuckled as she led Kenny to the foyer, where they both saw Sam in a heap, in a shroud of clean towels now covered in fresh bright red blood.

"Shit!" Kenny swore as Alex and Kenny knelt beside him

Alex and Kenny helped Sam into a sitting position, blood down his uniform.

"Dude, who did this?" Alex paled

"Fucking bastard, your best friend" Sam spoke with a blocked broken nose

"Which bastard?" Kenny asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, Sam flinched away from his icy cold touch.

"Stan" Sam held his head, blood dribbling on the floor

Alex and Kenny frowned at the reply.

"What happened to you?" Sam looked at the light sheen of ice on Kenny's hair

"Psychopath escaped the mental institute and locked me in the freezer" Kenny grinned as Sam shuddered and laughed in understanding.

"Lets get you cleaned up" Alex smiled as they both helped Sam to his feet

"_Try not to injure anybody_" Kenny muttered to himself in sarcasm


	8. Chapter 8

Cartman slowly loaded a pistol, walking down the winding path in the lush garden. This was going to be interesting. He ambled over to where Karen was fiddling with a few flowers, decorating her hair.

"Hi" Cartman simply waved, smiling

"Um, hello" Karen looks up

"You know" Cartman walked up to her, "You're a pretty stupid girl for someone your age"

"Why does everyone say that?" Karen snapped, turning around

"Well… first you knowingly date a married man. Then you stay with him when he doesn't care about his dead wife, then he asks to marry you" Cartman sighed, "Don't you think you should be scared that Stan will cheat on you?"

"He won't" Karen rolled her eyes, "Stan loves me"

"Actually" Cartman grinned, "Think about it. You're in now in Wendy's position. What if a lovely single girl comes past and Stan sees her"

"He wont" Karen deadpanned

"Jesus" Cartman rolled his eyes, "Your father came way too soon"

"WHAT!?" Karen did a double take

"You are a retard" Cartman lifted the gun to Karen's horror

"STOP!" Stan slid in front of Karen, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm saving you from retards like her!" Cartman snapped, "I make sense! I promise you! I make total sense!"

"No you don't!" Stan snapped

Annabelle yanked Cartman to the floor and hogtied him in high-speed, laughing at Cartman's screams of terror. The ropes were connected to a cinder block which Stan lifted and Annabelle carried the squirming Cartman with freakish ease and walked to the ocean that roared a hundred feet below a rocky cliff.

"Stan!" Cartman screamed, "I swear! Think about what I said! Please!"

"The wedding must go on" Stan laughed, throwing the cinderblock, tumbling down the rocks and into the water below, with a screaming fat thing connected to it.

"…What's that" Stan asked Annabelle as they walked over the beach

"The muffled screams?" Annabelle smiled

"Yeah" Stan glanced at where a shovel lay nearby

"I had to take care of an imbecile" Annabelle smiled sweetly

"Who?" Karen blinked

"Blonde hair, ugly face, pervert" Annabelle shrugged as they walked to the resort

_Help! It's Kenny! Your best friend! Staaaaaaan!_

"I don't hear anything" Stan shrugged

"Let's get married" Karen smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Whilst the wedding was going on, Sam sat in the far corner at the back of the room, one eye swollen shut and bruised all over. Alex leaned over, concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex whispered

"Mph" Sam smiled in pain, revealing a missing tooth

"This was one violent month" Alex shrugged, taking his hand

"Mmhmm" Sam's jaw hurt when he tried to speak, so he squeezed her hand back in reply

Alex turned around, "I think I heard something, I'll go check it out"

Sam squeezed her hand, "please" Sam winced "stay"

"It's a wedding" Alex whispered, "No one will come for anyone's blood"

Sam folded his hands in his coat as Alex walked along the beach, to where a shovel lay, a spatter of blood on it.

"Oh shit" Alex swore to herself, picking up the shovel, "The hell did you do this time, Annabelle?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, too" Bebe's voice sounded, causing her to jump in fright

Alex held the shovel defensively, "what?"

"I'm on your side" Bebe smiled, walking over only to freeze

"Don't. Move." Annabelle's voice snarled from behind

Alex and Bebe turned around to see Annabelle smiling her cruel smile.

"You should have stayed in that mental institute" Bebe snapped, "where you BELONG!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Annabelle roared, giving chase to Bebe

Bebe ran off down the beach, Annabelle hot on her heels. Alex turned and started frantically digging in the sand, eventually hearing a scream as Alex hit something that wasn't sand.

"Kenny!?" Alex blinked in horror, dropping the shovel and scraping at the sand

"That bitch!" Kenny screamed, spitting sand and scrambling out the grave, "did it again!"

"Oh" Alex blinked, "yeah it seems she kinda lost it"

"No shit!" Kenny grabbed Alex's outstretched hand as she pulled him out of the pit, "Thanks, Alex"

"It's alright. Its not something you see everyday" Alex shrugged

"Alex" Kenny dusted himself off, "Thanks for rescuing me… You're really pretty"

"Thanks" Alex smiled, noting he was looking at her eyes, not south

"So, uh" Kenny smiled as he placed two hands on her shoulders, "I think… we should go out some time. A thank you gi-"

"No" Alex shook her head, stepping away, "No we shouldn't—I don't think-"

A shovel smacked across the back of Kenny's skull, causing him to fly sideways, out cold. Alex blinked at the person holding the shove.

"What was that for?" Alex gasped

"He hit-" Sam winced, dropping the shovel as he cut himself off the sentence

"He never hit me" Alex stepped towards Sam to wipe away the fresh blood that was suddenly pouring from his nose

"-On you" Sam finished, wiping his nose on his white smart shirt's sleeve

"Oh" Alex blushed, taking off her sunhat and holding it to his nose, "that was a little bit-"

"I was acting on a whim" Sam said

"Don't be" Alex waved her hand, looking down

They remained silent as a distant gunshot sounded off the island. Sam slowly took the hat off of his nose.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time" Sam spoke, pausing so the pain in his jaw would recede

Alex stepped forward with her arms out to hug her, tripping into the pit she dug out.

"What a reaction" Sam laughed, pulling a blushing Alex out, into a tight embrace, nose bloody once more

"I love you, too" Alex kissed him, arms around him, not caring about the blood that was dripping onto her.

"Oh, thanks for the response" Kenny said from the ground, watching the two.

Karen and Stan and the whole wedding crowd were running towards them. They jumped apart and blinked in confusion.

"We heard a gunshot!" Stan shouted

"Yeah it sounded" Sam paused, holding his jaw, "that way"

They all walked further down the beach to where they saw a figure in a pool of dark blood and another figure standing with a gun in her hand.

"She saw it coming" Bebe smiled, dropping the gun


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle made to hug Bebe protectively when Stan launched onto Bebe and strangled her.

"Stan!" Kyle screamed, "Get off!"

"Stan, stop! I'm pre-" Bebe's windpipe was closed off

"How dare you KILL my sister!" Stan growled, ignoring Kyle's attempts to pull him off

"BEBE!" Kyle shrieked, "Stan! She's pregnant!"

Sam, Alex, Kyle and eventually Kenny when he caught up managed to pry Stan off. Karen stood, staring in horror, unmoving.

"Bebe" Kyle fell to his knees, cradling his girlfriend who lay motionless, unmoving,"No don't be dead"

"Asshole" Stan muttered

"You fucking killed her!" Kyle screamed, tears down his cheeks, "You bastard!" Kenny slowly knelt beside Kyle and placed a hand on his shoulder, a huge bruise on his face. Kyle curled into a ball over Bebe and bawled. Stan walked over to Annabelle and cradled her, tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

"Stan" Karen stepped forward, "I'm pregnant. And I'm going to name her Annabelle"

Stan nodded, and Karen leaned down next to him.

"Do you really have NOTHING better to say than that!" Kenny swore, standing up, furious

"No" Karen blinked, "I can name the baby Annabelle if I want."

"You're naming it after a PHSYCOPATH!?" Kenny snapped, "You're pathetic Karen! Annabelle deserved this-."

Karen swung out, cutting Kenny off, nailing him in the side of the head. Kenny fell to the ground, unmoving. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Sam swore.

"I-Is he…" Alex began "Dead?"

Sam checked Kenny's wrist. "He's knocked out"

"How could this happen?" Karen sobbed. "And on the day of my wedding!?"

Kenny groaned, and sat up. Karen stared at him, furious. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT KENNY!"

"MY FAULT!?" Kenny glared at her. "You're the one who married a guy that was cheating on his wife!"

"WELL I'M HIS WIFE NOW YOU ASSHOLE!" Karen roared. "IF YOU HAD JUST BEEN HAPPY FOR ME INSTEAD OF TREATING ME LIKE A BABY, ANNABELLE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO BURY YOU!"

You're fucking _DEAD_ to me Karen!" Kenny shouted.

Karen just flipped him off. Kenny turned and stormed away.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP KYLE!?" Karen snapped at the sobbing boy. Stan wrapped his arms around Karen and pulled her into a quick kiss, then, the newlywed couple gently picked up the corpse, taking it up to the resort.

"Jesus, Karen's snapped a little" Alex muttered


	11. Chapter 11

The remaining group stood before the grave of Annabelle. Handkerchiefs blew noses and wet eyes batted continually. Some people weren't so sad. They stood on the jetty, waiting for the sermon to begin. Karen lightly tapped Kenny on the shoulder, wanting to speak to him.

"Kenny, Annabelle was the best of friends that I ever had, If you can't except that, then I don't believe-" Karen was cut off

"I'm not angry about that. I am angry about the poor choices you are making, this has nothing to do with that vile psychopath" Kenny said calmly

"She isn't vile!" Karen snapped, shoving Kenny off the jetty

"WHOA!" Kenny went backwards, arms wind milling as he plummeted into the water where a series of shark fins cut through the surface, ravaging the screaming blonde boy.

"Kenny!" Kyle ran over, horrified, "Shit! They—YOU killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Stan's voice erupted from the crowd

Damien, Satan's evil son smiled as Kenny stood in the fiery pit of hell.

"Hello, Kenny" Damien greeted

"Hi" Kenny shrugged, "Did you just see that awful mess upstairs?"

"Yeah" Damien clasped his hands, "Which is why I will never send you back to Earth"

"What!" Kenny whitened, "WHY!"

"Because of your horrendous activity upstairs" Damien answered

Kenny fell to his knees and screamed so loud; the people on Earth could only hear a slight gust of wind.

"Shit" Alex swore, pocketing her hands

"Hey, Alex" Sam put an arm around her, "I think I'm leaving the island"

"Yeah" Alex lifted an eyebrow, "Boss fired me. So we can go home together"

"Why?" Sam cringed

"Because of all this death and how I couldn't manage the island as I was acting manager?" Alex shrugged

Sam simply shrugged and led her to the rest of the crowd where the sermon was just about to start.

"Stan" Kyle cleared his throat, "You can rot in fucking Hell"

"What?" Stan turned around, glaring, fists balling.

"You can go and rot in-" Kyle's head jerked forwards as Stan slammed him into the table, knocking him out. Various people tensed up and Sam's nose started frantically gushing out more blood in shock.

"Jesus, Stan! You have anger issues!" someone cried

Stan cleared his throat, stepped over Kyle and started the eulogy.

_Annabelle was a great friend. Despite her imperfections she was very close to us all…_


	12. Chapter 12 (prologue)

_Nine months later_

Back in their local town, the friends from the island reunited in the hospital. Karen was holding a baby close to her chest, smiling down on her newborn. Sam, a newly pregnant Alex and Stan surrounded the bed.

"That baby looks just like Annabelle" Stan smiled sweetly, "except with your beautiful hair"

"Mmhmm" Karen stroked the baby girl's nose in adoration

The baby suddenly reached up causing Sam to jump backwards, pulling Alex with him.

"What's the matter?" Stan blinked at Sam protectively standing infront of Alex, frowning

"The baby has a sca-" Sam started, flinching as the baby threw it in the smiling nurse's eye, causing Alex and Sam to shriek in horror, Sam backed off, Alex behind him.

"It acts like Annabelle!" Alex screamed, gripping Sam by the arm in fear

"Don't even fucking joke about that!" Sam snapped, trembling

Stan and Karen did nothing but smile, ignoring the nurse's wailing as she grappled the scalpel from her eye.

"What a beautiful baby" Karen smiled

"She really does behave like my sister" Stan kissed the crown of the baby's head, much to Alex and Sam's silent discomfort.

"They're fucking crazy" Sam muttered

"Eh, least they love her as much as they did to Annabelle" Alex tugged Sam out the door

"We'll just leave them to continue with their lives" Sam waved a hand and walked down the hall with his girlfriend. As they left the building, they walked into Kyle.

"Hi, guys" Kyle greeted, "I just got discharged from hospital"

"Yeah, we saw the newborn" Alex said quietly, "It acts like Annabelle"

Kyle cringed, "I'm not visiting the- wait like Annabelle?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think incest was involved" Sam laughed

They walked down the steps and out the hospital together.

"Sam proposed to me" Alex smiled, hugging Sam by the waist with one arm

"oh on such short notice? After one date?" Kyle blinked

"We've known each other since forever" Sam shrugged, "and we've been dating for a _year_"

"Oh" Kyle turned to face them before leaving "and one last thing"

"Yeah?" Sam answered

"Stan and Annabelle are psychopaths" Kyle said, "And Karen is a fucked up weirdo"

They waved goodbye and went on their way to carry on their separate lives

THE END


End file.
